Abuso de poder
by ASUKA02
Summary: Según Asami, Korra abusa de su poder como Avatar para facilitar su vida diaria. ¿Qué opina Korra sobre esto? One-shot


_**La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus creadores, sólo es mía la trama que presento.**_

* * *

**-ABUSO DE PODER- **

by ASUKA02

capitulo único

**.**

**.  
**

Korra cerró el periódico y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su novia, ambas estaban en el jardín de la mansión Sato.

—Hablaste de mí en tu entrevista. —comenzó la morena.

Asami leyendo el reporte de las finanzas de su empresa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza —siempre me están acosando para saber de nuestra relación.

La de ojos azules la observo esperando alguna otra explicación para lo que acababa de leer, pero Sato no dijo más. Korra fijo su atención nuevamente en el periódico y comenzó a leer en voz alta, se notaba su molestia en la voz.

—Te resumo lo que dice el título, aunque ya debes saberlo, **Korra abusa de su poder como Avatar.**

Eso no se lo esperaba la ingeniera.

—¿Qué?, yo no dije eso. —se defendió alarmada, intento quitarle el periódico para leerlo ella misma pero el avatar no la dejo.

Korra se puso de pie y caminando de un lado para el otro continúo leyendo en voz alta.

—La empresaria Asami Sato, directora general de Empresas Futuro, hija del magnate y fallecido industrialista Hiroshi Sato, miembro del equipo Avatar, y novia actual del Avatar Korra, ha declarado a la prensa nacional que su novia usa el poder de los cuatro elementos para beneficio propio en el hogar donde ambas residen. Esperamos que pronto el avatar Korra responda a esta declaración, no es posible que mientras en la ciudad cada vez tengamos más criminales ella esté tomando duchas calentitas.

La ingeniera se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Espera!, yo no dije eso de las duchas calentitas, les enviare a mis abogados.

Korra cerró bruscamente el periódico y lo arrugo haciendo una bola de fuego que redujo el papel a cenizas, se veía enfada y lo estaba. —Korra yo no dije eso de las duchas. —se defendía Asami, pero la morena no la dejaba acercársele.

—Así que piensas que abuso de mi poder como avatar, —decía caminado de un lado para el otro, —¡vaya no tenía idea de que tenía al enemigo durmiendo en mi cama!. —comentó con ironía.

—Literalmente es mi cama, —la corrigió Asami tranquilamente haciendo que Korra soltara un bufido, para la morena era el colmo que su novia tuviera la razón, joder que no se podía ni quejar, porque estaba viviendo de gratis en esa casa.

—Te pagare alquiler, así tal vez podría quejarme en paz. —dictamino cruzándose de brazos.

Asami rodo los ojos, estaba acostumbrada a los berrinches de Korra y se le hacían tiernos —¿Cómo vas a quejarte en paz?, es contradictorio lo que dices. —se burlo la ingeniero.

—¡Asami! —la regaño Korra señalándola con un dedo. —no me corrijas cuando estoy enojada.

La pelinegra hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse seria. —Ok, ok, Korra no empieces con tus dramas infantiles, sólo es un periodista con sus cinco minutos de fama.

—¿Dramas infantiles?, ¡la gente está leyendo esta mentira y creerán que es verdad!.

Sato le paso una mano sobre sus hombros y la guio hasta la silla, —calma cariño, enviare a mis abogados y solucionaran todo este malentendido, ahora toma tu té y tranquilízate.

A Korra no la iba a calmar un maldito té, se sentó ofuscada, se llevo el té a la boca y estaba frío, el colmo fue cuando Asami le dijo.

—Oye mi té esta frío, ¿podrías por favor calentarlo?.

—¡Ooooh!, —exclamó Korra con exageración, —¡claro amor!, —respondió irónica, —para que vayas corriendo y lo digas a la prensa.

Asami entrecerró los ojos, —Korra no seas infantil, además sólo mencione que me ayudabas en ciertas cosas aquí en la casa, estaba dejándote como la novia perfecta que eres para mí.

Adularla no haría que Korra olvidara el asunto, pero igual el ceño de Korra se aflojo un poco, Asami se le sentó en las piernas del Avatar para terminar de contentarla.

—Y a mí me gusta mucho tenerte como pareja. —Levanto el mentón de la morena y besó dulcemente sus labios, —Korra ya perdóname, esta gente tergiversaron todo lo que dije.

Tomo el rostro del avatar entre sus manos y la besó nuevamente, esta vez siendo apasionada...

—Dios Asami eres mi punto débil, el avatar no debe mostrarse débil, pero tú me ablandas con una facilidad impresionante, me manipulas. —se lamento Korra negando con la cabeza decepcionada de sí misma.

Sato sonrió por las palabras de su novia, —quita esa carita, —tenia uno de sus pucheros, Asami le estiro las mejillas como si fuese una niña pequeña diciéndole —¿ahora puedes calentar mi té por favor?.

Se quito de las piernas de su pareja y Korra miro la taza con ceño fruncido.

—Sólo por esta vez, —puso la mano sobre la taza y uso fuego control, —pero que quede claro que no volveré a calentar más tus bebidas, ni el agua de tu tina cuando se acabe el agua caliente, ni a enfriar tu vino, ni a hacer nieve cuando tengas calor, tampoco usare aire control para barrer las hojas secas, ya sabes Asami, no me pidas más hacer esas cosas.

La ingeniera soltó una risita divertida, —eso ya lo veremos amor.

Asami le dirigió una sonrisa tierna y bebió de su té tranquilamente mientras Korra de brazos cruzados murmuraba que ya no iba a dejarse manipular por ella, Sato ni se preocupo, Korra a la final cedía ante sus peticiones y era feliz complaciéndola.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Primera vez que escribo algo de la Leyenda de Korra, y tenía que ser Korrasami, XD yo nunca espere esta pareja como canon, pero me gusta, tiene su gracia jaja… uh, espero no me haya salido tan mal. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?


End file.
